


27. Try Some

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: He was surprised when he saw Magnus looking at Alec with something akin to awe and unadulterated affection. He flushed hotly but made himself maintain eye contact, raising his eyebrow questioningly.“So?” He queried when Magnus didn't say anything.





	

Alec woke up slowly that morning, he was buried under the numerous blankets that Magnus insisted on having and with the warlock himself curled around him. The shadowhunter kept his eyes closed for a while, not moving except to lift a hand to run his fingers through Magnus’s unkempt hair that was tickling his chin from where his head was resting over Alec’s heart. Alec’s other arm was wrapped loosely over the warlock’s waist and Magnus had a leg thrown over his own. It was cosy, comfortable and weirdly enough it was normal.

 

It had been happening more and more lately; Alec staying the night and returning to the Institute in the morning. Occasionally after breakfast. Sometimes around lunchtime; in his defense Magnus could be very persuasive, not that Alec really minded. It was Magnus after all.

 

“Alexander...you’re thinking too loudly…” 

 

Alec startled at the sudden break in the hazy early morning silence, his arms automatically tightened around Magnus’s waist and the hand in the soft black hair froze.

 

“Sorry.” He whispers, relaxing just as fast as he’d tensed. Magnus shuffled closer to his side and huffed a warm breath over Alec’s chest.

 

“What time is it?” Magnus asked softly; Alec glanced over at the clock on the bedside table.

 

“Nine, I’ve got to be at the Institute for training at eleven.” Alec answered earning a disapproving groan from the other man.

 

“I was going to take you on a breakfast date.” Magnus lamented.

 

“We have plenty of time, Mags. If we get up now we can go?”

 

“Too tired, raincheck?”

 

“Sure, Mags. I am going to get up and make coffee though.” Alec laughed as Magnus held on tightly to him to stop him from getting up.

 

“Alexander…”

 

“I’ll make breakfast?” 

 

“In bed?” Magnus looked up, his chin resting on Alec’s chest, his eyes sparkling with excitement at Alec’s cooking.

 

“If you want.” 

 

Magnus finally released the shadowhunter after a quick kiss and watched intently as Alec pulled on a shirt to go with his pyjama bottoms. 

 

“Wait! You’re cooking is better than Isabelle’s right? Alexander, please tell me the atrocious cooking isn’t an inherited thing!” Magnus looked increasingly wary and nervous causing Alec to laugh as he opened the bedroom door.

 

“You’ll have to see.”

 

“Alec!”

 

The shadowhunter took his time in the kitchen to make everything perfect, a welcome sense of belonging filling him when he remembered that the only reason Magnus even had food in his kitchen was because of Alec. He had the coffee done first and took a mug through to Magnus while he cooked. Grinning, Alec returned to the bedroom with a tray laden with two plates complete with bacon, fried eggs, toast and then a third plate with Alec’s own recipe pancakes that he used to make for Max when their parents left to go to Idris for a couple of days.

 

“Darling, that smells amazing.” Magnus said as soon as Alec walked through the door, the warlock shifted around to let the shadowhunter under the covers again with the tray balanced between them.

 

“Yeah well, I wanted to make the pancakes I did for Max when he was younger but I’m not sure I got them right.” Alec explained before he took a bite of toast.

 

“I’m sure they’re great, Alexander. Thank you.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek before looking at the array of food, hesitating over what to eat first.

 

Alec smiled and cut a small piece of pancake and offered the fork to Magnus.

 

“Try some?” He suggested, eyes looking nervously at the fork rather than at Magnus’s face because he could already feel himself blushing.

 

“Of course.” Magnus gently took the offered cutlery. Alec only looked to meet the warlock’s natural cat eyes when the fork was placed back on the tray.

 

He was surprised when he saw Magnus looking at Alec with something akin to awe and unadulterated affection. He flushed hotly but made himself maintain eye contact, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

 

“So?” He queried when Magnus didn’t say anything.

 

“Darling...Alexander...how is it you can cook the best pancakes I have ever had, bearing in mind that I have tried  _ many  _ pancakes in my lifetime, yet your sister almost burnt down my kitchen trying to make popcorn last Saturday?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
